A Valentines Caper
by DanH2010
Summary: A joint Bday one shot for Katie Trevanion AND a valentines one shot. hope u all enjoy :D x


**A/N This is a 'combined' one shot. Firstly for Katie's birthday and for Valentines day. So Happy bday Katie have a beltin day and hope u enjoy :D**

**A Valentine's Caper**

"Danny do you know what tomorrow is?" Alice hinted while they dried dishes.

"Monday?" he replied.

"No, well yeah it is. I meant the other thing!"

"Other thing?" he questioned. Biting back a smile.

"Well if you don't know then I'm not gonna tell you." she said moodily.

He shouldn't tease her. Especially now she's pregnant. Her emotions were on a hair trigger recently. "You think I've forgot don't you?" he asked playfully.

She looked at him. "You always do."

"Me saying this should prove to you that I remember." he countered.

"But Mr Trevanion you could be saying this to make me think that you actually know what tomorrow is but you really don't and are buying time so you can find out what tomorrow is instead of what you think it is!"

Danny's face was blank. "Say what?"

She looked at him confused.

"You lost me after Mr."

Alice made a face.

"Alice I'm probably risking my life saying this but you have been slightly more uptight since we found out about the baby."

She spun and he held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Towels can be used to kill, our child needs a father!" he deadpanned.

She exhaled and he pulled her to him. "C'mere. I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realise how I've been. I just feel so weepy recently and I don't cry a lot. I'm just trying hard to hold it inside. I feel a little insecure too I know you love me I just…..I dunno."

He pulled back and kissed her once softly. "You know how much I adore you Alice. I know I don't say it much but I try to show you."

She nodded. "I know I wasn't saying that I'm doubting how much you love me." she smiled. "I'll never doubt that it's just I'm not used to helter skelter emotions. One minute I'm fine and the next I burst into tears. Charlotte made me a clay model at school. It was so…" her eyes welled. "See! It was a pot for God's sake!" swiped at her tears.

Danny smiled. Kissed her again. "Only another 7 months of this."

"I'll be insane by the end. Or you will." she told him seriously.

"Just think though after 7 months." he told her. "We'll have our little blue eyed….."

"Green eyed…." she retorted.

"Blue." he repeated.

"GREEN!" she told him stubbornly.

"Think what you want. I KNOW!" he said smugly.

She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Anyway after that short time we'll have out little baby here."

She smiled. "Yeah our little girl or boy." her eyes sparkled. "I can't wait!"

"Until the baby is born I promise to try not to make you cry."

He winced when he saw her face change.

"Um, starting tomorrow." he added and wrapped her in his arms again.

(X)

Alice walked from the house and heard Caroline whispering on the phone. Looking for something. She pressed disconnect as soon as she saw Alice.

"What you looking for?" Alice asked.

"The paperwork for my present for Anders has disappeared." Caroline smiled at the thought of her present.

"What you planning?" Alice asked and helped her look.

Caroline looked around. "It's a surprise. If he has a clue he'll hide so I can't give anything away. The walls have ears." Caroline cocked her head to the corner of the veranda.

"Caroline!" came Dupe's voice. "Ach woman I hate surprises!" he hissed and stomped down to the surgery.

"Is this…." Alice began picked up a file of paper.

"Exactly. Thanks Alice you're a star." she took the paperwork and headed inside.

(X)

Dupe walked into the surgery. All the lights were on. Danny was checking a lioness they had operated one earlier.

"Looking good girl." he murmured.

"Danny man help me!"

Danny stood up and scribbled on his clipboard. Then looked at Dupe above it.

"What's going on Dupe?"

"Caroline has something evil and malicious planned for on valentines day. I can feel it in my bones! I've found out men are coming for me! MEN!"

"And how am I supposed to help you with these men?"

Dupe frowned. "Well anytime between now and tomorrow if anyone comes and asks for me tell them I've moved away. Or I've died suddenly! Died is better that way they won't look!"

"Dupe!"

"Please Danny God knows what the woman had planned!"

Danny looked at him. He was right actually. Caroline could be sneaky when she wanted to.

"I was gonna suggest you say your me but….c'mon." Dupe scoffed.

Danny bristled. "Yeah I'm too young!" Danny said pointedly.

"No. Your too ugly!"

"Dupe do you want my help?" Danny asked.

Dupe nodded.

"What so I just tell whoever comes that your not here?"

"Is that the best you have Danny?"

"This is your idea Dupe! Why don't you just take her present like a man?" Danny grinned.

"Ha ha Trevanion funny I'd like to see you…."

"One word Dupe." Danny warned.

Danny held his hands up.

"I'll be around the main house. If you see a car pull up I'll hide and you bring her ok. That'll scare them off!" Dupe was looking at the lioness. "If she's hungry even better!"

"Whatever Dupe!" Danny muttered.

(X)** The Next Morning**

Dupe was sat on the veranda. A truck pulled up. "Christ!" he hissed and spilled coffee down his shirt. He yelped. They spotted him before he could make a run for it. Damn!

"We're looking for Anders Du Plessis." a large man asked.

"Why?" Dupe said suspiciously.

"Need to know basis." another large man replied.

Dupe's face fell.

"I assume your Anders?"

"NO!" he yelped. "He's um not here." he lied.

"Your wife told us you'd try this." the man smirked.

"Ok. Ok. I'll give!" Dupe relented. "This Du Plessis he's….." his mind scrambled at 100 miles per hour. He smiled as the answer came to him. "He's down in that building there. The animal surgery. He asked me to lie for him."

The man frowned. Unsure as to whether or not to believe him.

"C'mon!" Dupe declared. "That woman marry a man like me? What are the chances of that?"

"He has a point!" One of the men conceded.

"But he looks like…..well you know what she said." the other replied.

"Are you gonna stand here gabbing or are you gonna get him. He knows your coming!" he had to bite back a sharp retort at what the men were saying. It had made it easer when he reminded himself he was getting one over them. He figured he should feel guilty for what Danny was about to got through…...Na!

The men started towards the surgery. "Be quiet. Oh and don't listen to him. He'll try to tell you he's someone else."

"We won't fall for that. Oldest trick in the book."

"If you want my advice….gag him!"

The men walked towards their truck. "We'll take the van down there then get him straight inside. She said he's sneaky and will run!"

(X)

Danny was humming in the surgery. He saw 2 men walking about outside. Who the hell…..Ah Dupe's mystery men! He went to walk outside. He supposed he should help him. Dupe would do the same for him…..who was he kidding? As he walked from the front door he was ambushed. A sack was placed over his head. And he felt at least 4 men begin pulling him.

"Hey!" he yelled. It was muffled by the sack. He hit out.

"It's ok Mr Du Plessis. The sack is just a precaution. Your wife has planned this, your perfectly safe.

"Mr Du P….. I'm not him! You've got the wrong guy!"

The men ignored his spluttered protests. He felt himself being put in a van. It began to rumble and shake.

Right Dupe was dead! And don't even ask what he had planned for Caroline!

Meanwhile

Dupe had watched the scene from the house. Danny had a sack over his head and was thrust in the back of a van. Dupe paled. What had that woman planned for him? Thank God they took Danny! That could have been him!

(X)

Alice came awake slowly. She turned over expecting to see her husband in bed beside her. All she saw was the smallest teddy bear she had ever seen. It was so cute. White and tiny. It had a note beside it.

_'Good morning darling. Got up early to deal with the surgery. I adopted the little bear. He looked so small and lonely. He needs love and I know you've got more then enough to spare ~D x_

Alice picked up the bear. She could hear Danny saying 'hug me please' she smiled. He was so cute sometimes! She rose from her bed and brushed her hair, then she went to shower. She walked into the bathroom. Closed the door and pushed the shower curtain. Noticed another bear awaited her. This bear was slightly bigger and black.

_'Hope he didn't give you too much a fright. Tell me did you squeal? He promises to keep you company until I'm finished work. ~D x_

Alice looked at her second bear. Awww Danny was so adorable. She moved her bear on the seat away from the shower. She didn't want him getting wet. Then she showered. When she was all dry and dressed she took her second bear into her bedroom and sat him on the bed beside her other bear. When she looked up she saw that Danny's wardrobe was slightly open she walked over to close it and saw that it was being held open…..by a fluffy paw. She opened it and saw a brown bear with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. It held a tiny vets box exactly the same as hers and Danny's. She grinned and picked up the note that accompanied it.

_'Poor little guy jammed his paw :/ TLC from you will do him the world of good. You got the softest touch of anyone I know. (Soft enough for us wimps!) ~D x_

Seriously if Danny carried this on she was gonna cry! She picked up her third bear and placed him next to his brothers. She walked from the room and saw Dupe skulking about. When he saw her he bolted out of the front door. That was weird! Danny must be planning. Or it could have something to do with Caroline's mystery present. Probably the latter. He was so soft! Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Nomsa, Caroline, Liv." Alice murmured.

Alice didn't see the smiles that passed between the three woman when Alice approached the fridge. Opened the door and squealed at the sight of a grey bear with a blue jacket on. It's hood was up. The blue jacket was the exact shade of her eyes. The bear held an envelope. She removed the bear from the fridge placed it on the kitchen table and opened the envelope.

_'Brrrr it was cold in there Alice. Just like my life was before I met you my life it was cold and dark. Then you came to me and the sun burst through the clouds. I know I'll never be cold again. I love you always Alice. ~D x_

Alice sniffed and looked at the woman. "He's determined to make me cry. It's not too hard these days." she told them. "He's so sweet sometimes."

"It's ok Alice." Caroline patted her back.

Alice inhaled. "I didn't realise that he was planning something so cute! I know it sounds funny but I didn't even think he could think of something like this."

"I know!" Liv declared. "He's so soppy! Thabo got me a card, chocolates and flowers. You get bears ALL over the house with love notes! Well I assume they're love notes!" twisted her face, then smiled.

"All over the house?" Alice asked.

Liv nodded. "O yeah!"

Alice went to sit in the chair she say on at breakfast and came face to face with another bear.

"See." Liv told her smiling.

Alice grinned and picked up the envelope.

(X)

Danny was sat in a room looking at 3 men. He was handcuffed to a table. HANDCUFFED! Are they out of their minds?

"This is a hard job!" one murmured.

"How many times I am NOT Anders Du Plessis!" Danny told them.

"A lot of work!" the other agreed.

"God give me strength!" Danny declared.

"Can you do it?" one asked. Looked at Danny's muddy hands and messy hair

"Pray." the main man said.

"You'll be praying when I get free!" Danny warned and yanked the cuffs.

"He is taller and thinner then we expected. We'll have to alter the…." he cut off and looked at Danny.

Danny froze. "Alter the what?"

One of the men left the room and then returned pushing a trolley with an array of gadgets on them. They looked like foreign objects to Danny. Like torture objects.

"I'm not a spy you know!" Danny said quickly.

They continued to disregard him and went over to check their tools. One of them smiled at the machine which had wires sticking out everywhere. Danny's eyes widened as he noticed it was connected to the mains. Uh oh he was in BIG trouble here!

The leader approached Danny. "Keep perfectly still." he murmured and raised the first item.

Another men came up behind him and grasped his head tightly.

(X)

"Caroline do you know where Danny is?" Alice asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"C'mon." Caroline called.

Alice opened the door and saw Caroline sat at the dresser in a dressing gown she was giving her self a manicure.

"Sorry dear I have no idea."

"I haven't seen him all day. I want to give him his present."

"You tried the radio? Phone?" Caroline suggested.

"No answer on either. I'm getting really worried Caroline." she admitted.

At that moment Dupe passed the windows. "What is he still doing here?" Caroline declared.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I planned for Anders to go to this session where he is…..'cleaned up' for want of a better term see I've planned…." realisation dawned. "He didn't!"

Caroline ran from her room and out of the house. "Anders!"

"Hello my love." he said jovially.

"Where is Danny?" Caroline asked.

Dupe turned shifty. "Is he not in the surgery?" he asked innocently.

"Don't use that innocent tone with me Anders. You know he isn't!" Caroline fumed.

Alice looked between them.

"Caroline I have a bad heart I couldn't go through with what you had planned!"

"Anders Du Plessis I have never….."

"Right she's off so I am too. I hear a lion calling!" he said then walked away in a hurry.

"You can't stay away forever Anders!" Caroline called after him. She couldn't go after him dressed in a dressing gown.

"I can try!" he muttered as he left.

"Caroline?" Alice asked. "Danny?"

"Danny is fine dear. Probably traumatised but fine." Caroline had an idea and smiled. "C'mon. Give me 10 minutes."

Alice followed her into the house.

(X)

The 3 men looked over their finished work. Danny simply sat there looking dazed. His thoughts varied from Oh my god and What the hell just happened? He was feeling weird and slightly….feminine! Christ he needed to get away from here! They used all these products on him! All this stuff he couldn't name! He needed beer and football and stuff that didn't have a connection to beauty to them….well except for his own beauty at home!

"Another success!" one said and clapped.

"How do you feel Mr Du Plessis."

"I am Daniel Trevanion!" he snapped.

"Is over now Mr Du Plessis. You don't have to keep up the act anymore!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I am actually NOT Anders Du Plessis! All you had to do was check my drivers license that's in my back pocket!"

"That's a ploy to get free. Your wife warned us the lengths you would go to get free. She supplied the cuffs. All she wanted was for you to look good."

"Caroline is gonna be severely disappointed. She doesn't care about how I look! She cares how DUPE looks!"

One of the men's phone rang. He picked it up, a minute later looked at Danny sympathetically.

"The penny drops!" Danny breathed.

"Ok. The plan will carry on." the man agreed.

He put the phone down and carried a suit over to Danny. "Ok Mr Trevanion we're going to leave you to get dressed then we're gonna take you…."

(X)

Alice and Caroline were sat in Caroline's room. Caroline had told Alice the whole story.

"I got in touch with a group of men who agree to clean up husbands so they look presentable to go out. After the fiasco we had with our honeymoon all I wanted was Anders and I being able to go into a restaurant without the dirty looks." she exhaled. "He obviously tricked them and they took Danny."

Alice laughed. "Really?"

Caroline nodded.

"That's pretty funny." Alice chuckled. "Danny is gonna kill Dupe."

"Anders made a mess of things….as per." Caroline murmured and touched up her lip gloss.

"Look Caroline since me and Danny are sorta hijacking your night I have something you could use. I made a picnic for Danny to share down by the fountain. I already had most of it set up. The twinkle lights. All you need to do is light the candles plug in a battery for the lights and take the food down. A romantic meal for two."

Caroline smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Caroline put the finishing touches on Alice's make up. "Show me." she requested.

Alice stood.

Caroline motioned for her to turn.

Alice twirled then looked at herself at the mirror. "Wow Caroline you….."

"I just worked with what was there." she said simply. "All those beauty pageants taught me where to out make up to emphasize features. Your already beautiful without make up" Caroline said softly.

Alice saw her face in the mirror but she looked different. Her blue eyes seemed brighter. Her smile larger. Her skin seemed to glow.

"Your showing slightly in that dress. Danny is gonna love it!" Caroline nodded at her stomach.

"I showed early with Charlie too."

"On top of that Danny is 6 foot." Caroline added. "Big men have big babies. Sarah's father was tall and so was she - well when she was born she was long."

"Thank you Caroline I know this…." Alice began.

Caroline cut her off. "I didn't always get along with Danny Alice. To be honest I thought he saw Sarah as second best to his first wife Miranda. I always made my distaste known. Always wanted her to reconcile with Evan's and Olivia's father. After she died I saw how he was and realised that there's no second best with Danny. He wasn't in the best place for a long time I tried to help him but the kids were in pieces and so was I. I know Sarah loved him and now I love him like my son. You make him happy, That is all a parent wants for their kids."

Alice nodded. Her throat tight.

"Don't cry Alice it'll mess your make up." Caroline declared.

Alice nodded quickly.

"C'mon your gonna knock him dead!" Caroline murmured. "I'll drop you off."

"Thanks Caroline." Alice told her as they walked outside. Thanking her for what she was doing and what she told her.

"Your welcome." Caroline replied.

(X)

Danny sat in a car as he was drove through Jo'burg. He messed with his bow tie.

"It is straight!" one man fussed.

"It's choking me!" Danny grumbled. "Is all this really necessary?"

The men nodded. The car pulled to a stop and they outside the flashiest restaurant in Africa.

"Here." one of the men handed Danny a rose.

"Thank you." Danny said confused.

"Your wife!" he hissed.

Danny nodded. Climbed from the car and walked in the restaurant.

"Sir?" a waiter asked.

"Trevanion," he said. If this was a set up someone was gonna get it!

"Ah yes. Your companion has just arrived."

They walked through a maze of tables. Danny spotted Alice. "I'll go surprise her."

"Of course sir." Danny tipped him and then walked up behind Alice.

"Hello beautiful." he murmured in her ear. She turned and her jaw dropped.

He knelt down. "A rose, it pales in comparison to you though."

"Danny you look so…." she was speechless.

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He then got back up and walked to his seat.

Alice watched him as he did this. He looked….wow. He was in a black tuxedo. She never would have imagined she'd look so good in a tux. She saw him in a normal suit often. He wore jeans and a shirt every day but in a tux. Her brain melted. She couldn't think!

"Alice I have to say you look stunning. Breathtaking." he told her seriously.

"Thanks." she smiled. "I guess we both clean up pretty well."

Their glasses were filled.

Alice looked at hers "Non alcoholic doesn't taste the same." Alice murmured.

He grinned. "I propose a toast. To us and our family."

She tapped her glass to his and echoed the sentiment.

(X)

The meal went extraordinarily well. They both smiled, and laughed and talked. He told her about what happened to him. It was the same as it always was between them. Easy. Light. They were sat in a taxi on the way home.

"Did you find my presents?" he asked.

"What all 11 of them?"

"11? There were 12."

"I missed one?" she said.

"I'll help you find him." he promised.

"Danny that is like the sweetest thing ever. I love them. That one in the wardrobe was adorable and the notes! You made me cry you know."

"Every word was the truth." he promised "And I knew you'd like the wardrobe one. It's my favourite too. Did you get a shock with the one in the shower?"

"No I didn't but I did with the one in the fridge."

Danny smiled. "I like that one too. I saw it and thought of your eyes."

"I have a feeling about the one you missed. It's in our room."

"I found 2 in there."

He nodded. "It is that one then, it's huge!"

She frowned.

"Hidden in plain sight too."

She sat deep in thought. Tried to suppress a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "This was the best night."

"Yeah." she agreed. "I couldn't love you more then I do right now."

"Same here." he pressed a kiss to her lips.

The car pulled to a stop. Danny paid the driver and helped Alice from the car. Put his arm around her waist. Then he noticed twinkling lights by the fountain. He frowned. "What's…."

"Ssshhh." she shushed. "Caroline and Dupe."

"He's dead when I get my hands on him!" he muttered.

Alice laughed. "Kill him tomorrow huh?"

They walked into the house. Liv and Thabo saw Danny. Their eyes widened.

"Wow Danny you look really good!" Liv declared.

"Thanks Liv. You have a good Valentines day?"

Liv looked at Thabo and smiled. "Amazing." she looked at Alice. He came through for me. Decoy prezzies!"

Danny high fived Thabo.

"You helped him?" Liv asked smiling. Happy that Thabo and Danny were getting along.

"He helped me set the bears up. I gave him the benefit of my worldly experience. I was rubbish at Valentines gifts at his age!"

"C'mon Danny, let's leave the kids alone huh?" Alice steered him into their room wanting him to herself. As soon as the door was closed behind them he pulled her close for a long lingering kiss.

"I love you." her murmured.

"I love you too." she reached up and kissed him again.

He pulled back. "I just need to go to the bathroom then we'll find this bear huh." he grinned.

She smiled. "Yeah."

Danny left the room and she looked around. A huge bear in plain sight. Hmmm. She looked under the bed. Checked under things and even inside the wardrobes too. She was just about to climb on a chair to look on top of the wardrobes then remembered what he was like with the ladders. Ok so bang goes moving the wardrobes too. He'd kill her! That's what he was here for anyway! You know what he probably got it wrong, there wasn't a bear in here!

"Alice."

She turned around at the sound of Danny's voice.

She grinned her mouth open. "No way!" she whispered. Danny was wearing a 6 foot bear suit! He had a sign around his neck. He pointed to it. She read it out loud.

_"The Danny bear. A seriously endangered species. There is only one known left in the entire world. The only thing it needs to survive is The Alice Panda. Again a rare species."_

"Adopt me." he said softly.

"Danny your so adorable." she breathed.

He walked over to her and took off the head. His hair was all messed up. He was grinning. He held her close and kissed her deeply.

She spluttered. "Ick. If I'm keeping you Danny bear you better not moult I'm allergic to fur."

He started to laugh as did she.

"Happy Valentines day Alice. I love you." Danny whispered.

"Happy Valentines Danny. I love you too."

**A/N I liked writing this. hope u all enjoyed and hope u have a great birthday Katie :) x**


End file.
